


Of Red Boxes and Music Festivals

by kyaappucino, queen_sinnamon



Series: Cherry Gumballs [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know...that I don’t share, right?”</p><p>Taekwoon knew more than anyone that Hakyeon could be possessive of him, especially when they had started being more exclusive. He also remembered how hard Hakyeon was breathing when Taekwoon had grabbed the nape of Hakyeon’s neck, bringing their foreheads together and had murmured, “Neither do I.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Boxes and Music Festivals

Jung Taekwoon couldn’t wait to get home. Preparing for the music festival while raising four children hadn’t been easy, and he would have collapsed into an exhausted heap if it wasn’t for Hakyeon’s continued encouragement, especially when all Taekwoon wanted to do was lay his head on his piano and give up. He absently laid his fingers onto the keys and sighed. For all his talent and skill, Taekwoon still made mistakes whenever the mere thought of Hakyeon watching him play live crossed his mind. For his muse to actually be there…it was pressure Taekwoon wasn’t sure he would be able to plow through.

“Jung Taekwoon-oppa.” He snapped out of his reverie when the female vocalist, Eunji  called his name. “When will you let me meet Cha Hakyeon-oppa?” Eunji was a perfectly sweet girl and the moment Taekwoon heard her sing, he knew she was the vocalist that needed to be the voice for this particular track. “…when I’m ready to play live without messing up, knowing he’s watching in the audience.”

She giggled. “Already married and you’re still nervous around him?” Taekwoon nodded. “I know it’s silly, but whenever I know he’s right here, breathing the same air…looking at me…I just…tense up.” As the MC called their names, Taekwoon and Eunji stopped talking and walked onstage. Taekwoon went towards his piano, while Eunji went towards the microphone. Taking a deep breath, Taekwoon relished the adrenaline that filled his veins each time he had to play live.

Maybe someday, Taekwoon thought, I can dedicate an entire concert to Hakyeon in real life, and not just in my dreams.

He still remembered that moment–the moment he had settled onto his beloved piano and started to play, the audience was entranced. All the late evenings in the studio composing this piano track until it was absolutely perfect had been worth it; because before Jung Taekwoon met the dancer that would eventually become his husband, music was all he lived for. He let the world around him collapse into nothingness as he continued to play, glad that the singer he had collaborated with had an equally powerful voice to match the music. She was beautiful, and captured Hakyeon’s fiery spirit with her voice perfectly. He could almost see his lover’s slender body move in time to the beat.

The record company had almost refused to approve this track, saying that it was much too racy, and it strayed away from Taekwoon the music producer’s usual dark, depressing and slightly edgy style. But in the end, after negotiations, he had eventually gotten approval. Normally he wouldn’t be this pushy, but this song was inspired by Hakyeon. He needed it to be published. And now it was time for the audience to hear just how much he loved Hakyeon, no matter how many snapshots the paparazzi took of him alongside different actors, actresses and musicians.

There was silence as he struck the last key, the note hanging in the air like a whisper, before the audience burst into applause, plenty even standing in their seats, and Jung Taekwoon allowed the glory to wash over him in waves, filling his heart and completing his soul. They loved it. They loved his ode to his most beloved, seductive and sensual like the one who inspired it, different as it was from…well, Taekwoon. He couldn’t wait to tell Hakyeon all about it, show him the performance, and have a private one for themselves at home.

As soon as he was offstage, Taekwoon pulled his phone out and texted Hakyeon.

 **j.taekwoon:** Debut was a success. Audience loved it.

 **hakyeonnie:** Aww congratulations, Woonie (・ω・)ノ

 **j.taekwoon:** No, thank *you* for supporting me, Hakyeonnie. I can’t wait to see you.

 **hakyeonnie:** haha! The kids miss their father too, so hurry home（＾Ｏ＾☆♪

 **j.taekwoon:** (^_^)v I have a surprise for you, I hope you like it.

Taekwoon waited for another reply. Hakyeon usually sent another within 2 minutes but, when he didn’t, Taekwoon just assumed that he had fallen asleep or one of the children had needed their mother’s attention.

A small voice in his head wondered if there was something wrong, but Taekwoon brushed it aside. “I’m not his entire life,” he muttered under his breath, reminding himself for the umpteenth time, pushing the vague dread aside. He hoped—No, he knew that was just him overthinking things as he placed his phone on his nightstand, next to a small red box.

* * *

Hakyeon didn’t know what to expect, really. When Taekwoon had said something about a surprise, he wanted to throw his phone at the wall until it broke. Instead of his anger dissipating, it just seemed to grow–especially when he saw a copy of the music festival performance online. His husband had looked gorgeous, dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath, dark eyelashes fluttering over his pale skin as he played the piano. Hakyeon’s heart fell to the floor when he saw that the artist that Taekwoon was working with was a woman, and a young, pretty one at that. She was singing with fire in her eyes and her voice was a perfect fit for Taekwoon’s seductive music.  This was unlike anything Taekwoon had ever produced before. It seemed too…passionate, too personal–he wondered if the record company had asked him for a brand-new concept, or if Taekwoon had written it with someone in mind.

He watched as Taekwoon stood and walked to the woman’s side, bowing with her as the crowd’s applause drowned all other sounds. All Hakyeon heard though was the sound of his pulse in his ears as the duo shook hands and hugged. He  wasn’t sure how and when he dropped the tablet, but when his vision returned, Hongbin was looking up at him, cradling his tablet in his arms, a small crack in one of its corners, and looking up at him with concern. “Are you okay, eomma?” he  asked.

Hakyeon laughed shakily. “I’m fine, Binnie,” he said, and he was almost sure that Hongbin knew he was lying. Placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder, Hakyeon steered him toward the table. “Let’s eat.”

Hongbin winced and tried to shrug his hand off. Hakyeon stopped. Ken and Wonshik were staring at him, fear in their eyes. Even Hyuk was quiet in his high chair and looking from him, to his brothers, and back.

It was getting worse. He was starting to hurt the kids. There was no mistaking it. Cha Hakyeon was jealous, and desperately needed comfort or an explanation. It was as if the universe was conspiring to get him to confront Taekwoon.

“Omo!” Hakyeon let go immediately and knelt to Hongbin’s height, pushing the sleeve of his shirt out of the way to check for any bruising. He sighed in relief as he found none, but he got an ice pack for it anyway, and Hongbin shivered, even as Hakyeon hugged him. “I’m sorry, Binnie,” he murmured in his son’s hair. “I’m just…” He didn’t know how to explain it, not to their children.

Hongbin’s hand came up to his back, patting him soothingly. “It’s okay, eomma. You just want to see appa too, right?” he said, doe eyes wide and clueless.

Hakyeon gave his son a pained smile and said softly, “…yes, baby.”

_…so I can wring his neck._

* * *

 

Jung Taekwoon’s stay at the festival after-party was short, to say the least. 

He’d said his thanks to the staff and had taken selcas for Instagram (and a few to give to Hakyeon in private, of course) and after saying goodbye to Eunji, he had climbed into the car his manager had gotten for him and headed back to the hotel.

His alcohol tolerance hadn’t gotten any better, but he could at least have a few sips every now and again. As he lay in his bed, he checked his social media, replied to tweets from fans. His thoughts constantly flit to Hakyeon, and he feels a bit worried at the lack of cutesy text messages.

 **j.taekwoon:** dearest, I just got home from the music festival after-party. Are you okay? Are the kids keeping you busy?

Instead of the reply he was expecting however, Hakyeon had chosen to call him.

Surprised, Taekwoon answered the call.

“Hey baby,” Hakyeon whispered, sounding breathless. “How was the after-party?”

Taekwoon breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t sound like the house was on fire, and Hakyeon just sounded tired. He wanted to be there, next to his husband, carding his fingers through Hakyeon’s soft hair. “It was all right. Some of the other artists at the after party were asking when I would introduce you.”

There was a pause, and Hakyeon replied, “Well…you could invite me to one of your lives sometime, you know?”

Taekwoon licked his bottom lip before answering, feeling especially guilty. “Yeah…I really should. Sorry, Yeonnie…I just…just get so nervous, imagining you’re there, watching.”

Hakyeon’s tone was questioning now, as he paced across their bedroom. “Is that why you prefer me watching a broadcast?”

“Ah…yeah. Whenever my dongsaengs ask me to bring you along, I usually screw up practice for a good half-hour.” Remembering those times made Taekwoon chuckle from embarrassment but he had shared it anyway because he thought it would make Hakyeon laugh, or even swoon. He loved little moments like that, but instead Taekwoon heard silence. “Yeonnie? Are you there?”

His husband sounded a little tense, Taekwoon thought. “Yeah…just…just stressed. And I miss you. The kids miss you, too. What time are you coming home?”

“Soon. I miss you too. I miss the kids, so much. Manager-nim said we’d be checking out around noon. If there isn’t any traffic I should be back by four in the afternoon.” Taekwoon yawned.

“All right. Sleep well, okay? I love you.” Hakyeon’s voice sounded much more relaxed and warm, and that filled Taekwoon’s heart with reassurance like no other. He was just over thinking it after all.

“I love you too, Yeonnie. Goodnight.” He was about to end the call when Hakyeon spoke again.

“….are, right?”

Taekwoon put the phone back to his ear. “I’m sorry dear, what did you say?”

Hakyeon repeated his words, a yawn slipping out halfway through. “You know I don’t…share, right?”

The music producer was seriously puzzled, now. “Yes. And neither do I.”

“And you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Taekwoon wondered where all this was going. “Yes, of course. Did anything happen while I was away?”

There was a long pause, before Hakyeon’s voice was back on the line. “Ah, no, nothing happened…not really. I’ll see you at home, Woonie.” Hakyeon had ended the call after that, and suddenly the feeling of dread was back, anxiety pooling in Jung Taekwoon’s stomach. What was wrong with his husband?

_“You know…that I don’t share, right?”_

Taekwoon knew more than anyone that Hakyeon could be possessive of him, especially when they had started being more exclusive. He also remembered how hard Hakyeon was breathing when Taekwoon had grabbed the nape of Hakyeon’s neck, bringing their foreheads together and had murmured, “Neither do I.”

Over the years it had become their secret way of admitting when they were jealous, the words whispered in private. And each time those words fell from Hakyeon’s lips, Taekwoon would reassure him, over and over.

He wondered what it could have been that triggered his husband, after so long. The music producer put his phone down, next to the red box and Taekwoon stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity. Hopefully they could talk about it, whatever was bothering Hakyeon, so Taekwoon could hold him and promise that there was only room in his heart for Hakyeon.

Maybe this time, the words were simply not enough.

Taekwoon opened the red box again, and stared at the pretty, white leather collar inside. He’d had it engraved with a large, silver N, and he shivered in anticipation.

“ Wait for me, baby.” Taekwoon thought, as he ran a long finger over the smooth, soft leather. “Just a little more…and then I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll raise the rating when we get there. xD ~ thank you for leaving kudos, and for reading our story. :3
> 
> As always XD this is being written by myself and admin Q (http://queensinnamon.tumblr.com) she has yet to get AO3, so I'll just keep the credits ; u ; ~
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to us through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if it's a gift for the Cha-Jung Household. ♥
> 
> We're not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. We would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
